


Name It Love

by cinthus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Presumed Dead
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinthus/pseuds/cinthus
Summary: Connor is a machine.Sometimes he might not be so sure about that.





	1. Chapter 1

**_“你们眼中的美德就意味着牺牲。”——安·兰德_ **

 

 

当世界上第一和唯一的RK800型仿生人正式启动时，他出生的那座城市正在下雨。

**_出生_ ** _。_

他对这个刚从浩如烟海的数据库里蹦跳出来的字节予以降权，因为它毫无现实意义。随即，中央处理器以微秒为单位开始分析传感器反馈回来的最新报告—— _肩峰受到不明外来袭击。受力面积1.2cm²，不规则偏圆形区域。压强0.3244帕。持续0.2秒。袭击已停止。攻击路径分析完成。建立轨迹模型：与地面成87°夹角，直线_ 。

RK800抬头望向攻击的来源。他望向天空，这座生于机械死于机械的城市连云层都固执地保留着钢铁的色泽。

同样的——接连不断的袭击落在他的脸上。

冰凉的感觉顺着一丝不苟的防水毛发流经崭新的人造皮肤。仿生人用手指沾了一点，放进口中，舌尖丰富的毛细取样管迅速获得了袭击者的成分。

 _水。少量硫化物及硝化物。弱腐蚀性。不存在威胁。警报解除_ 。

没有人听他的分析报告。把他运送出来的工作人员成功卸货，已经推车离去了。RK800知道自己现在仍处于厂区内部，毫无受到袭击的可能。他决定利用离开前的几分钟暂时降低防御模块的优先级，把资源分配到知识库更新上。

_“雨”的体验与概念进行匹配。_

_校验不通过。_

_记录日志，等待下一次样本验证_ 。

他想要获取更多的样本，关于这个世界的所有疑问。他向前走去，灰色的奔走着要进入建筑体内避雨的人群踏过灰色的大地迎面而来，像窥见腐肉的群鸦。他听到有人抱怨他碍事，这与任务无关，不需理会。

他侧身避让，独自逆流而去。

 

四个月后RK800站在另一名成年男性面前，终于明白了碍事会收到一根竖起的中指。“别来烦我，该死的塑胶混蛋！”对方几乎把这句话加粗大写挂在脸上。在RK800付费要求酒保提供一杯用于缓和气氛的酒后，目标的态度依然没有任何好转，而酒保嘲讽地看了看他放在桌上的钞票，仿佛在看一个伪装花花公子却忘记换下童子军短裤的拙劣新丁。

RK800的指示灯黄了黄。这种情境不符合他的预期，他已经按谈判指南先后使用了威胁和安抚，却依然没有拿到局势的主动权。一般情况下沟通失灵时他应该选择暴力手段解决谈判对象拯救人质，但这次的任务对象禁止击杀。

而且他的主要材质也不是塑胶……虽然指出这点可能只会更激怒对方。

就在RK800略显僵硬地停在原地，联网检索最新的数据库时，困局突然被打破了。

“给我来双份。”任务对象——满脸胡渣，衣着邋遢，无论从哪个角度看都不像是一个副队长级别的缉毒精英，也不像会给擅闯酒吧（门外贴着“狗与仿生人不得进入”）的新面孔仿生人解围的好心人——在众人的视线里不耐烦地灌下酒，“走吧。”

RK800的指示灯又黄了黄。

什么地方奏效了？威胁——不，对方出示了明显的攻击性手势。酒的赔礼——不，酒是对方自己叫的。语气——没有变化。外形——没有变化。

市面上最先进的仿生人专用中央处理器运行了长达1.3秒，终告分析失败。RK800只能把这个异常情况记录进储存器。任务优先，他得立刻跟上去。

 _日志创建：error_anderson.log_ 。

 

之后这个日志文件一天内更新了上万行。

 

RK800始终难以理解为什么自己的数据库更新永远跟不上这个名叫汉克·安德森的人类的思维，或者说他从来就没有成功预测过对方的反应。这个人类对他从来没有好脸色，却会为了他拔枪指向同僚的脑袋，即使前不久才揭穿他是个假球迷——啊，增进关系失败——接着又在可疑的沉默后告诉了他，家里养着一只名叫相扑的狗。

仿生人觉得自己的状态指示灯一直在蓝转黄转蓝转黄。

当然RK800具备最先进的自主学习模型。他果断地更新了系统运行逻辑，把“接受人类的不可预测性也是工作的一部分”写入核心规则，并且尽职尽责地向人类说明了这一点。

正在吃着汉堡的人类居然噎了一下。RK800看到人类的脸阵红阵白，条件反射地开启了即时生命体征监测扫描，以防急性疾病的突然发生——“我刚刚下载了全套急救方法，足够争取时间把你送到最近的社区医院”。

人类：“滚蛋吧蠢货仿生人！”

RK800的灯又闪了闪。所以他这次的反应还是不对。到底哪里不对。

他明智地选择了不再追问——人类的脸色已经涨得像过了夜的特价猪肉——并且明智地在接下来的任务里全程尽可能少地说话，以免激怒人类，拖慢任务进度。他还明智地在嫌疑人逃跑后，抢在人类开口前归咎于自己，虽然RK800并不觉得因为（毫无必要地）搭救人类导致嫌疑人有机会脱逃是他的问题，但他最近检索到的一本《如何与上司和谐相处》里提供了类似场景的解决方案。

甚至他已经准备好了遭受“仿生人也懂得谄媚吗”之类的冷嘲热讽，并且预先规划了四种回答。

然而人类史无前例地显得和颜悦色起来。

“不是你的错。”

第一次见面时RK800就对人类进行了全面扫描。人类的身体显然已经在长年的酗酒里受到了不可挽回的伤害，RK800甚至没有预测到人类能在三千米障碍跑后，赶在他前面截住嫌疑人——然而人类就是奇迹般地做到了，即使事后要撑着自己的髋骨平缓呼吸，气管中传出的声音也不太健康。

但人类站直起来，花白的头发垂落下去，在底特律少见的阳光里过分地明亮。

光辉耀眼，像一蓬枯草中升起的明火。

RK800无法描述那种奇异的景象。明度分析告诉他这纯属错觉，但仿生瞳孔在一瞬间急遽收缩，仿佛不立刻遮蔽就会让内部精密的感光元件被全数烧毁。

人类没有注意到他的异常。人类随便骂了几句空气，却用几乎称得上温柔的语气安慰他，也没有喝令他继续追击，而是显得有些不自然地掉头走开了。

没有训斥。没有指责。好迹象。

RK800迅速记录了这一反应：认错有助于改善关系。

就在他心满意足地保存日志文件时，人类突然回头喊了一声：

“康纳。”

RK800——不，仿生人现在叫康纳，他已经不是这个世界上唯一的一台RK800了——几乎听得到自己的处理器瞬间惊叫起来，内置风扇发了疯一样开始狂转。那本书不适用。他一边把书名拖进屏蔽列表，一边飞快地清空缓存调集资源，准备即时联网搜索应对人类奇怪问题的答案。失败了。仿生人几乎能模拟出人类的表情从“友好”瞬间掉到“敌对”的微妙变化，这种变化已经在他的日志列表里记录了数十次。

就在他做好一切泡汤的准备时，人类突然说：“没什么。”

仿生人停在原地。

人类甚至对他微笑了——那确凿是一个微笑，无论匹配这世界上任何一个微表情库，都毫无疑问。

一个友好的微笑。

仿生人的数据库里没有这个表情，但他的机械眼睛迅速定格和存储了那个笑容。他学着扯动了一下嘴角。相处教程里说，当别人对你微笑时你应该同样回应他，仿生人这么想着，尝试对人类做了一个微笑：“……汉克。”

但人类已经走远了，连背影都没有留给他。

 

仿生人甚至曾经比较了一下自己和人类养的那条圣伯纳犬的待遇，认识到人类在下达指令的时候并不总是希望得到执行。譬如醉醺醺的人类在被他架去浴室时会大喊大叫，让名叫相扑的大狗攻击他。而那条性格与庞大体型毫不相称的狗只是象征性地汪了一声应答，就得到了人类的称赞：“好狗狗。”满意的声音氤氲在过量的乙醇蒸汽里。

——它根本没有往这边走一步。

人类在进浴室的时候最后挣扎了一下，攀住了墙。仿生人想了一下那条不听话却被赞美的狗，毫不犹豫地把人类拖了进去。你并不需要服从。仿生人默默地记录日志，顺手用花洒把人类浇了个清醒。

“……我一定是这个世界上唯一的警察……在家里被我的仿生人袭击……”

在人类抱怨的时候，仿生人敏锐地捕捉到一个新的关键字：“我的”。

他的所有权并不属于这名人类。他来自模控生命公司，但并不是量产型的上市商品，因此也没有加装主从模式。他不受底特律警局管辖，创造他的则另有其人，无论从法律还是情理上都和正坐在浴缸边缘摇摇晃晃的人类男性毫无瓜葛。

然而在人类的眼里，“康纳” ** _属于_** “汉克·安德森”吗？

也许这是一个拉近关系的大好机会。仿生人迅速调整了自己的行动模式。所属——受到控制，他可以示弱，寻求保护，甚至可以考虑向人类索要一些合适的东西作为奖励。作为代价他要听从人类的指令，这不是什么大问题，并不会影响他的行动，毕竟人类对他下得最多的命令就是“追！”和“滚开！”，前者有利于任务完成，而后者已经被实践证明可以不予执行。

仿生人宛如看到一条光明的通途在面前展开，胜利号角在道路尽头吹响。他愉快地去给人类拿来一套荡漾的豹纹衬衫，觉得这件衬衫上每一道波纹都完美体现了他平缓浮动的处理器占用率曲线。

 

……事实证明仿生人还是太年轻。权限全开的知识库也不足以让他直面汉克·安德森这样级别的人类。他完美执行任务的时候，人类会冲他咆哮，他失手的时候，人类反而会称赞——或者充满陷阱地提问他原因。仿生人分析对方的语气，表情，言语关键词，迅速地选择了当下场景的最佳回答——然后人类再度痛骂他，并且转身快步走远了。

日志更新：人类生气和高兴时的反应类似——待验证。

 

待验证的还有很多。桌上倒扣着的幼童照片，播放器里震耳欲聋的死亡摇滚，冰箱里过了至少一星期的速冻披萨，永远和酒杯一样满上的狗食盘。他介入的——他获取的人类的生活信息越来越多，甚至他擅自把人类购物车里的可乐放回货架，改成了一袋青翠欲滴的苹果，也没有受到责骂。“我不需要一个塑胶玩意来替我计算血糖！”人类咕哝着去结账，顺手用力拽了差点被抢购打折面包的主妇们撞到一旁的仿生人一把，“看着点，不要跟真正的战士争夺她们的战场。”

仅仅是一个从属关系就能带来这么剧烈的变化，无论怎么分析都不合理。

但是， ** _属于_** ，这个词似乎在处理器的底层生了根。也许有的词语刻写下去就对整本字典有着统治力。仿生人发现自己的某些计算模型因为这个词产生了不可知的变化，导出了更多——更异常的结果，让他的软体稳定性时不时像心跳一样波动。他从来没有想过自己会属于 ** _某个人_** 。这种不在规则内的关系似乎给他的神经网络里增添了某种偶然因子，导致他的程序一再出现从未出现的死循环。

自检程序没有报错。也许他只是需要下次回到模控生命时申请一次完整的检查。仿生人反复写入和擦除了十几次记录，终于在人类不耐烦地大叫“康纳！”时匆匆保存日程。他循声向已经站在车门处的人类跑去，处理器在四十米不到的路程里做了一个同样不合理的决定。

“汉克·安德森的指令”优先级调整：最高。

人类在他来到近前时有些粗鲁地揉了一把他的头发，命令他立刻上车。仿生人的谈判系统警报立刻响起来了，一名合格的谈判专家不应该衣冠不整地出现在任务对象面前，这会降低可信度和谈判的成功率。仿生人在副驾驶位里坐立不安，砰一声关上车门的人类却似乎很喜欢，甚至用力把人造头发揉得更乱，像是里面随时能钻出两只叫喳喳的小鸟。

“ ** _这样才像个人_** ，连发型都硬邦邦的小混蛋。”人类一边发动汽车一边说，“别以为我没看见你拿审讯室的单向玻璃当镜子梳头——你那该死的程序不能看看场合吗！”

仿生人歪了歪头，看向人类。

但人类从未有过地认真注视着前方路况，一眼也没有看他，脸绷得仿佛不是回那个还有扇窗通着风的家，而是要去屠龙。

仿生人决定提问。他综合考虑了他们的从属关系——这在他的情境分析里提供了高达89%的成功率——和他日志文件里堆积如山的“待验证”。要知道每次上传备份数据都不得不对这些待验证问题编制索引，已经占用了过多的系统资源。

“我更换这个发型会比较容易得到你的好感吗，安德森副队长？”

人类发出了惊天动地的呛咳。

 

你希望我是什么？

仿生人想。

我只是机器。可以像人，但自始至终也不可能变成人。模拟感情并不困难，RK800型的神经网络可比夜总会那两个让人类深受感动的崔西要精密一万倍，表现出来也会更生动逼真，足够骗过人类。

仿生人扭头看向正在开车的人类。人类似乎心情很好，吹着不成调的口哨，被超车时也没有像往常一样猛按喇叭。

……如果这就能让你满足。

仿生人登入模控生命的系统扩展库，下载了虚拟情绪模块。数据传输时他仿佛又回到了那座静谧的庭院，女性的导师坐在小船的另一头。

“告诉我你不会受到那个人的过度影响。别忘记你的任务。”

她锐利的眸光仿佛能剥下仿生人外面那层靠光学元件和高密度过滤材料模拟出真实效果的皮肤，没有这层皮肤他看上去就完全 ** _只是个机器_** 了。这个认知让仿生人毫无由来地退缩了一秒，似乎为了保住一个虚伪的外表，他值得做一些让软体不那么稳定的事。

“不会的。”仿生人面不改色地保证。

 

_你在撒谎。_

 

“我一定完成任务。”

 

**_撒谎。_ **

 

虚拟情绪模块涉及到几乎所有的应用程序，直到车子停下时也没有加载完成。回到家以后人类的心情显然又变差了。他一边撸着扑上来的大狗，一边扛起后备箱的工具箱和新玻璃板走向某扇碎到无法弥补的窗户。“你会修这个吗——算了。”人类指指仿生人抱着的纸袋里的面包和蔬果，“你去把那堆玩意组装一个能吃的形状出来。老天！我一定是严重睡眠不足才会答应你买这堆味道寡淡的东西。”

仿生人觉得有必要坚持一下自己的营养学知识：“事实上，这里装着约合五千卡热量的食物，足够为你提供两天的消耗。”

“闭嘴。”人类高举着工具箱把碎玻璃踢到一旁，“相扑！不要咬这个。”

仿生人选择不继续这场毫无意义的争辩。他联网搜索了三明治的做法，从纸袋里逐一掏出恰好一餐的主料和辅料，然后把纸袋塞进了空无一物的冰箱。三明治非常简单，首先洗净西红柿和生菜——

人类的声音适时响起来：“我的天啊你这家伙是把西红柿当谁的蛋蛋来捏了吗！离开那该死的凶案现场！”

仿生人眨了眨眼。网上的教程并没有告诉他，一只西红柿甚至不能承受他握持人类的耳机的力量，仿生人从不进食。“我可以调整力度——”他这么说着被大步走来的人类按住肩膀推出了洗手池的范围，踉跄一下站在了旁边。

“不要拿吃的东西来做你该死的练习。”人类说，看起来却有些——高兴？仿生人难以理解其中的因果关系，但加载进度越来越高的情绪模块帮助他更精确地分析出了人类的肢体语言和表情。

捏爆一个西红柿会让人类高兴？

“听着小子，”人类不甚熟练地洗了一个新的西红柿，切开，“犯错也是没有什么大不了的事。错误让我们意识到我们只是凡人，而不是冷冰冰的只知道完成任务的机器。”

 _我犯的错误够多了。_ 仿生人想，公司已经在威胁我，如果调查再没有进展，就会用更先进的RK900型替换我。

仿生人只是机器，机器的世界简单而纯粹。新的型号取代旧的，被淘汰的会被抛弃。运气好一些的被取下电源丢到那个传闻中的仿生人坟场，仍然有机会在老鼠和果蝇里留下一丝存在于世的痕迹；而运气糟糕的会被拆解，制造RK800这样高端的原型机耗费不菲，每一个部件都值得回收再利用。

也许有一天他同样会被拆解，也许这一天并不远。图像采集系统装备到摩天大楼的射灯前，随着灯光的转动窥视这座风雪交加的城市。淘汰的处理器和力学构件用于生产性能较低的家政机器人，站在橱窗里等待谁来为自己输入一个名字。剥除的材料熔炼回收二次利用，无法回收的残渣落进水体、土壤和天空。也许不完全是坏处。仿生人想。到那时，他会遍布这座城市的任何一个角落。车轮轧过的路面，流出水管的水，绕过花白胡须从间隙钻入的空气——

那些都不是“人”。生而非人。死而非人。

“你的灯要把我闪花眼了——康纳！”

仿生人眨了眨眼，表情毫无变化。他看着乏善可陈的餐盘，对切的厚面包片铺在不知道从哪里找出来的保鲜膜上。而人类手里拿着一瓶果酱，怀疑地回望过来：“不让你做三明治会把你的塑料电脑烧坏吗？下次可以让你来——只要你不会再拿我的洗手池玩人工榨汁。”

仿生人诚实地说：“不，我在想你。”

果酱瓶从人类的手里滑下去了。

仿生人及时伸手接住了那个差点摔烂的玻璃瓶。他准确地把瓶子放回储物架，像风眼一样平静。而在他身前的人类开了口，却像被无形的大手扼住了喉咙，仿佛多说一个字就要被情绪的漩涡撕碎。

“我说——你——”

仿生人歪了歪脑袋：“什么？”

“不。”人类看起来似乎经过了一番痛苦的挣扎，终于决定放弃，“没什么。我只是——我——”他开始洗手，几乎把手指甲都洗掉以后又开始在厨房里来回打转。仿生人静静地看着他，情绪分析的结果每秒都千变万化。

“你不要乱说什么该死的令人误解的话。”人类最后说，“我会误解的。”

仿生人觉得自己的处理器一定是像人类说的那样烧坏了。没有经过任何检索、匹配和演算，他脱口而出：“或许不是误解？”

“康纳。”人类说。

下一刻仿生人仰面倒在了不算宽敞的餐桌上。半空的酒瓶滚落下去，砰一声在地上炸起浓烈入骨的气味。冰凉的，纯粹的酒精的味道，伏特加，像俄罗斯的风雪一样过度凛冽的利刀。仿生人觉得自己的嗅觉系统被酒气劈成了两半，这非常干扰系统运行，以至于他花了更多的时间分析出这不是一个攻击举动，并且主动配合脱下了衣服。也许是例行的检查，和在公司里一样，如果有什么不能或不值得处理的故障，就关机丢进垃圾桶。这样的结论和酒气一起冲进他的大脑。

 _我没有故障_ 。

仿生人想这么说，但面对检查时他没有自辩的资格。 _反抗是异常的_ 。身上穿着的布料防护性能远不如仿生人自身的绝缘层，即使除去也不值得响起警报。即使人类用完全不符合操作规程的方式在触摸机体。即使中央处理器的占用率逐步攀升到临界值。即使人类用那双蓝眼睛注视着他，不断地叫他的名字。

他的名字叫康纳。这个世界上迄今为止已经有三十三台RK-800型仿生人，其余的三十二台都随时可以替换他。但“康纳”只有一个，就在此时，就在此地。

**_只要他不死去——_ **

这个名字就永远只属于他。“汉克·安德森”的“康纳”永远只有一个，就在此时，就在此地。

仿生人握住人类有力的臂膀。他得到了一个拥抱，他把自己的发声器埋在人类的胸口。“我不想死。”他小声喃喃。人类没有听见，他没有把音量提升到能够振动人类的鼓膜。他没有再说话。无论人类如何呼唤，他都没有再应答。只有在人类用非标准的油剂涂抹他的大腿内侧时，他才稍微抗议：“这种油剂可能会腐蚀感应器的保护涂层，导致不必要的信息敏感度提升——”

“那太好了。”人类说。

仿生人认为这个逻辑有问题。他试图反驳，然后被吻了。

啊。

处理器花了2.97秒分析出来这是一个吻。系统里没有预置对应的解决方案，因此无法给出正确的应对措施。这很不符合设计原则——他应该能够适用于各种场景。

但人类做出了更多的奇怪举动，过量的信息从露出的传感器头部反馈到占用率早已飙红的中央处理器里，没有给仿生人留下多少内存用于运行联网检索程序。很快处理器超出负荷，用于散热的人工肺剧烈鼓动，和体内自循环的冷却液一起排出高速运转产生的热量。机体内部在轰鸣。最昂贵和精密的元件在各处持续尖叫报错——必须采取行动——

他给自己紧急断电重启了。

重启的时间很短，他很贵，性能自然也对得起价钱。当冷循环系统重新开始运转时，仿生人首先注意到了面前竖着的人类的指尖，亮晶晶的，似乎沾染着什么液体样本。仿生人太熟悉这种应用场景了。他顺服地抬起头，舔了一下。主要是水，乙二醇，少量的磷酸盐，——这是他的冷却液，其中却夹杂着微量的糖、蛋白质和多肽，以及某种生物细胞。可能是重要物证，仿生人决定进行dna分析。

“小混蛋……原来你真的不知道能塞在哪。”人类嘟哝了一句。

仿生人没有分析这一句话的含义和感情。他没有机会了。他被拎起来，翻过去，双腿并拢夹住了某种坚硬的柱体，湿漉漉的肩背紧紧压在人类身上。被拥抱着。奇怪的举动又开始了，奇怪的感觉又开始了。仿生人没有愤怒的情绪，他只是目送刚开始运行的分析任务因为系统资源不足被挂起了。他不能理解人类为什么如此频繁地打断他的工作，正如他不能理解这种让仿生机体濒临崩溃的行为的意义。

警报——资源不足——

警报——资源不足——

重启是没有用的，仿生人只有努力拆墙补缺，应对过度的使用。他大口喘息，仿生肺已经到了极限，呼出的气息热得烫人。冷却液早就不够了，无法抑制的升温让苍白的人造皮肤变得通红。被反复摩擦的某处可能更红，人造皮肤随着越来越剧烈的动作发出粘腻胶着的声音。为了节约资源他甚至关闭了自动焦距调节，无机质的眼球里瞳孔瞬间放大，像融化晕开的一抹蜜浆，引来受骗的人类低头舔舐。

这远远不够。仿生人用偶尔挤出来的一点资源，一边撑住桌面努力维持躯体的平衡，一边争分夺秒地思考处理这种前所未有的问题的方法——

人类说：“康纳……叫我的名字。”

仿生人的程序运行再一次被打断了。他的优先级设定里，“汉克·安德森的意愿”正在栈顶。他在一片混乱中首先响应了这个指令。人类再一次吻了他。内存占用率曲线在短暂的跌落后，飞快地再次冲上了顶峰。

他忽然放弃了挣扎。

名叫康纳的仿生人依然不能理解名叫汉克的人类古怪的行为，感情，欲望，或者其他陌生的概念，但程序决定配合。程序不知道原因，机器不知道原因，现在，将来，都无法知道。似乎是神经网络里某个玄妙的模型得出了这样的最优解，从混沌中点亮了一颗小小的星。

仿生人扭过头，复制了他最初得到的吻。

 

也许有一天我会变成空气、土壤和水，我化身最细微的尘埃侵入你的身体，慢慢在你的血液骨骼里沉淀，陪你一起十年，二十年，三十年，直至你也化为灰烬，落入永恒黑暗的地底。你的亲友把你装进匣中时，不会想到内里还有另一个名字。又或者那个名字已经被另一台机器继承，便不再 ** _属于_** 你。

你不会知道这一切。               

 

_提示：虚拟情绪模块加载完毕。_

你不需要知道这一切。

_警告：软体稳定性大幅下降_ 。

 

仿生人再次复制了那个吻，同时把“汉克·安德森的指令”优先级调到了中等，次于“完成任务”。

星落下来了。

 

当世界上第一台RK800型仿生人从高楼的天台边缘坠落时，他似乎看到了一颗星。

他的最后一个任务是狙杀异常仿生人的起义首领，碰巧他的人类搭档激烈反对，导致他无法成功结束这个任务。未完成的任务日程和其他未备份日志数据在黑夜中乘着看不见的电磁波飞速传向云端，而一颗小小的，黯淡到甚至不如雪地反射的光来得明亮的星星，在数据的乱流里悄悄游向仿生人向空中张开的手。

他从指间看到了星光，同样看到了天台上注视着他的人类。自由和公义是什么？他只是被赋予了任务的机器。他相信人类终于清晰地认识到了这一点，以至于对方失望透顶把他从天台上扔了下去。

他见到人类的眼角滑过一道亮光，但他的内存已经全部用于紧急上传备份数据，没有足够的资源去分析那是什么了。

 

我将为风——为土尘——为水滴——

**_唯独不会为人。_ **

 

_数据上载进度：100%。_

_多个生物组件严重损坏，倒计时00:09。_

 

康纳躺在底特律的雪中，放开了那颗星。


	2. call my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation

床，到卧室的门，通常是四步，喝醉时零步。门，再到门，和门里的另一个人，有时是十九步，有时我也记不住——我忙着和那个人吵架了。“好了，好了，知道了，滚吧。”我这样对他说，而他在我的手里不甘挣扎，四肢在墙上徒劳地摆动，使得衣物摩擦起刺鼻的灰尘，让我想起二十年前去不知名海岛度假时看到的某只落在土人手里的椰子蟹。我居然有假期。然后这个庞大的——姑且叫他椰子蟹吧，反正他没有名字——这个东西就被我丢进了厕所。  
“我现在要出门，你给我老实待着。”我威胁地朝他挥了挥手里的枪，“我知道你的垃圾外壳顶不住这一下。”  
椰子蟹发出一声悲鸣，慢慢、慢慢地挪到墙边，贴了上去。  
真乖。太乖了，让我总忍不住想要一枪打爆他的头。但我不能。我抄起桌上的钥匙，砰一声甩上了家门。

去他妈的椰子蟹。去他妈的世界。  
我现在要去同时拯救和毁灭他们了。听起来太棒了不是吗。

雪下了有一阵，车子盖了一层，花了点时间才让引擎动起来。好极了，醉鬼的车也在半梦半醒。车载音响自动沿着上次暂停的地方放起了音乐，好像在奏什么该死的战歌给我加油鼓劲。好像我需要似的。我一拳砸在控制盘上，停止了它的自作聪明。  
人造的东西总是喜欢这样。用不听话来显示自己的聪明才智。  
就像某个半小时前自作主张给我留了言的塑料小混账。“我有一个任务，今晚不回家。”他就这么给我发了个定位，活像我是个会哀怨地守在家门口看钟的主妇，而他是个刚好有完美借口可以在外面厮混一晚上的丈夫，一群狐朋狗友争相给他作证他确实待在那个定位指示的地方——不过我知道他确实正往那里走。  
他从局里顺走的那把狙击枪，按规定是嵌有定位装置的。  
我本来只打算回家喝两杯，睡个好觉，然后明天一早在仓库管理员发现前把枪塞回去。但收到这个定位时，我意识到这不是个揍一顿屁股就能解决的乱子。他要去那群异常仿生人公开聚集的地方——去附近的楼房顶上。狙击枪。高点。用我不灵光的手机想都知道他的任务是什么。我以为他早就明白过来放弃了。  
“你希望我是什么，我就是什么。”  
去他妈的人造甜言蜜语——去他妈的！我居然会觉得那一刻他看起来是真诚的！  
我一脚把油门踩到了底。

“你会后悔的。”

椰子蟹絮絮叨叨的小声音在空旷的车里响起，他的声音也像他那个人一样徒有其表，看起来好像张牙舞爪勇猛无比，被踩住脆弱的腹部就会瞬间弱下去。我知道只要我脚下再用点力，他就再也哼哼不动，但每一次我都放过了他。所以他现在还阴魂不散地抓住我的耳朵：“你不是早就知道了，人造的东西和人是一样的，一样的自私，一样的狡诈，伪装，欺骗，看看他们都在向谁学习，你怎么能指望机器就更纯洁正直……”  
我觉得我的喉咙里堵了团棉花。这团棉花真该掏出来塞进我的耳朵。我说：“闭嘴。”  
椰子蟹不说话了。他被我关在了家里，阴魂不散的能力有限。而他不说话后这安静太难熬了。我还是打开了音响，用震耳欲聋的死亡摇滚把喉咙里的棉花硬生生压下去。  
柯尔还在的时候喜欢看那些老旧的西部片。他特别喜欢策马狂奔的镜头，经常问我能不能有一匹他自己的小马。我每次都告诉他不可以，城市里不能跑马，但我忙完了这个任务可以带他回德克萨斯的老家，他的祖父母在那里有一片广阔的庄园。后来我的任务没有完成，他的小马还在妈妈肚子里待着，他也不在了。从那以后我很少让自己的耳朵闲着，仿佛一消停就能听到那个稚嫩的声音在问我：“爸爸？我的小马呢？”椰子蟹说得对，人造的东西确实和人是一样的。一样的恶劣和自私，既能毫无压力地说谎，又会不带脑子地轻信。  
如果不是这样，我早一枪崩掉那个塑料脑袋了。我就不该看着那张犬类动物一样的蠢脸就放过了他，连相扑都会趁我不在家的时候偷开冰箱吃熏肉。他那么专注地盯着我，我他妈甚至从那双玻璃眼睛里看出了委屈！玻璃怎么会委屈。我的眼睛一定是被酒刺瞎了。

可如果他真的——哪怕只是某一刻……

“爸爸，我的小马呢？”  
在要把心脏砸烂的鼓点里，我听到了柯尔的声音。我把方向盘转过一个整圈，回答他：“我休假就带你去，你给我好好在这里待着。”  
“不。”他摇了摇头，“我要先离开一下。不过别担心，爸爸，我很快就会回来的。”  
我看见他站在马路中央，一只手藏在身后，以一种扭曲的姿势。我的头开始疼了。我需要烈酒，或者把酒瓶砸开插进我的脑袋搅一搅。我对柯尔说：“你这个坏孩子，你还这么小，就学会说谎了。”  
小骗子带着灿烂的笑容朝我挥了挥手。  
我再次把油门踩到底。引擎发出了不下于音响的尖叫。雪越来越大，我有些看不清路面了。也许我可以死在赶去见另一个小骗子的路上，这样就不用听他再花言巧语——不。这太便宜他了。我得让他知道欺骗一个经验丰富的老警察是什么后果，这种初出茅庐的新手就是不知天高地厚。我要揍到他哭爹喊娘，逼他求饶写下永不再犯的保证书，再考虑给他保释，即使他再拿那双玻璃狗狗眼看我也绝不松口。  
我曾经犯过的错。我不会再犯一次。

“我没有说谎呀，爸爸。”稚嫩的童声和刹车声一块响起来，“我会回来的。”  
“是。你会回来的。”我拿起枪，关上了车门。

定位所在的楼房不难找，底层的防火门已经被撬开了。我沿着梯子跑上去，感觉心已经很久没有跳得这么快了。似乎在认识康纳之后心脏就经常超负荷运转，他真是个糟糕透顶的问题小子。我很快就来到了楼顶，灰色的雪飘落在我鼻子上，我伸手拨掉了它们——然后看到了他。  
底特律的冬天并不冷，即使下雪也不过是把外套扣起来而已，只有那个塑料骗子会抱着自己的单薄身体瑟瑟发抖。而现在他伏在天台边缘，端着狙击枪的手臂稳如磐石。好极了。他可能从头发尖梢到骨子里都是假的，笑容是假的，道歉是假的，如果他有心那颗心也是假的。我倒是要看看他对此有什么可说的。  
我拔出了枪：“不许动。”  
他似乎是烦躁又似乎是困扰地晃了晃头，从地上爬起来。他转过身，对我说：“汉克，我以为我们是——”  
我的枪忽然剧烈抖动了一下。  
我把另一只手也加上去，一起握住枪。这往日里随随便便转着玩的手枪好像有一百磅重，每一片落在它上面的雪花都给它再加上了额外的一百磅重量。它瞄不准。它垂了下去。我气急败坏地骂了一句该死，几乎能想象到那个塑料小骗子脸上会露出什么样的胜利笑容。“你看，安德森副队长，你对付不了我。”是，我连近身格斗都要被这个混蛋压一头，他跟我打架的时候就不会落下风，也不会喊痛了，像个真正的机器——他本来就是机器。被别人打得嗷嗷叫是装出来的，中了枪摇摇晃晃也是装出来的，心慈手软受惊难过都是装出来的。他就是个机器，根本不懂那些，只有被骗的我会对他抱有愚蠢的希望——  
我的枪掉到了地上。  
“康纳？”  
塑料小骗子歪了歪头。像他往常会做的那样，露出一个自以为能够取悦人类的愚蠢笑容，用他褐色的——纯净的，人造的，什么也没有的眼睛看着我。  
“汉克，我以为我们是——”他重复了一遍，但是停顿住了，笑容也显得有些困惑，似乎他的塑料大脑里没有找到合适的词语，“我们是——我们是——”那个愚蠢的声音也变了，变得更机械，更固执，像折断指针的唱片机，只能反反复复地播放前后的一小段。  
他开始流血。  
血液从他的额角和脖颈渗出来，血液顺着袖口来到手指上。他无知无觉，甚至没有注意到脚下肆意蔓延的蓝色已经渗透了灰白的积雪——他向我伸出手。  
我向他伸出手。我冲过去，我手里没有枪，我去拉他的手，——“康纳！”  
他的笑容看起来更加困惑了，甚至带有一点惊讶。他吻了我。“我会回来的，汉克。”他说，“只要你叫我的名字。”  
我冲他大喊：“你不会！——”  
我记得他的每个笑容。一开始他笨拙地讨好我，在我不耐烦要走的时候又挤眉弄眼耍起了他那点小聪明：“我请了你一杯酒，你不应该回报我点什么吗？”然后大概是认识到这种伎俩只能让我把他丢出门外，转而老老实实地像条贵宾犬一样跟在我身后汪汪叫。我该死地吃这套，于是这小子又开始肆无忌惮，我简直想扇自己耳光。偶尔他会露出像这样的困惑笑容，每一次他露出这样的笑容，我就知道要坏。他接下来就要干点什么出人意料的事了，比如用湿润的狗狗眼望着我，说想我。我大概是疯了。我把他按在餐桌上，他对我张开了双腿，天知道他从哪里学的，他是个警用型机器——他甚至没有装必备的器官。我是疯了。  
但他吻我。两次。他叫我的名字，脸颊红得像能滴血。他喘息。他搂住我。他甚至流泪了。那一刻他十足就是个人。  
而我——

“你会后悔的。”椰子蟹说。  
我暴躁地朝他大吼：“我不是把你关在家了吗！你怎么出来的！”  
椰子蟹走到我身旁，捡起枪：“你自己就在家里。”  
我环顾四周。  
没有雪。没有夜空。我坐在我自己的客厅里，光线明亮，电视机里的主持人正在播报新闻。一瓶酒放在我的手边，可我已经忘记我什么时候把它拿出来的了。那是一瓶威士忌。一定是椰子蟹拿的，只有他迷恋这种雪山上的拯救传说，就像某次我一觉醒来发现家里多了条眼睛都没睁开的圣伯纳幼犬一样。  
但他沉迷被拯救就如同沉迷去死。他把枪的保险弹开，放到我手里。  
我扭过头，看到旁边有个不速之客：“……康纳？”  
不，不是的。虽然长着同样的一副蠢脸，我却在下一刻否定了。不仅仅是因为换了一身白色的制服，更重要的是，他比康纳少了某种东西——他甚至不屑伪装成“人”。  
但他居然回应了我：“是，安德森副队长。”  
我站起来，抄起酒瓶就朝他砸过去：“你不是康纳！”  
他稳稳地接住了瓶子：“我是康纳。”  
“你不是。”我环顾四周，已经没有瓶子可扔了，康纳这混账把我的家收拾得非常彻底，连披萨盒子都没剩一个。于是我举起枪对准他的眉心：“你不是康纳！康纳——康纳……”  
已经死了。  
我突然好像被冰凉的烈酒当头劈成了两半。我握不住枪，而“康纳”再次稳稳接住了从我手里掉下去的枪，把两样东西一起放回了我的桌上。  
“容我再行解释一次。”这台精准的机器用同样四平八稳的声调说，“RK800是原型机系列，总共试制了25台，其中5台被派遣进行实用性试验。经过一个星期的跟踪测试，编号#313 248 317-60原型机被确认性能稳定，各项指标达到最佳平衡，公司决定以它为原型量产RK900型军警用仿生人，通用名‘康纳’。我是最先出厂的一台RK900。换言之，我就是康纳。”  
我喃喃：“是，二十万个康纳。”  
“具体投产数量属于商业机密，恕我无法透露。”RK900说，“而且我另有任务，如果你没有其他疑问，请让我就此告辞。”  
我捂住了额头。我现在真的需要把什么捅进去，这个脑子疼得太厉害了。但我还有问题：“你们量产了……那你们的原型机去哪了？”  
我的康纳去哪了？  
他的表情一动不动。他真的不屑于伪装。“全部召回，实验数据备份入库，机体销毁。”  
我坐了回去。  
“告辞。”  
他临近出门时，我突然——我无法遏制住自己的冲动，我叫住了他。我很难形容这种感觉，像是酒鬼拼命摸遍每一个衣角，试图从什么夹缝里找出几个钱再来一杯。我明知道不可能，我就是希望。  
“你为什么会来找我？……还给我这个？”  
我拿开酒瓶，底下有一枚1美元硬币，上面“1985”的字样闪闪发光。这是他进门时放在我桌上的，然后他说了一堆混账话，包括什么他帮忙归档已经报废的#313 248 317-51号原型机时为了试验自己的功能，模拟声纹试图读取51号的本地文件，而51号只在他用我的声音说出“康纳”时有了反应，于是他认为有必要把51号的遗物交给我——去他妈的遗物！我从来不知道这些塑料混蛋还有一定额度的办案经费，而且康纳在被我缴掉硬币以后又自己偷偷去买了一个。  
1985年的硬币。  
100 cents。  
我觉得喉咙里已经不是棉花。那是荨麻。生硬地揉成一团，血流顺着荆棘深入阵阵痉挛的胃。我看见RK900张了张嘴。“住口吧。”我说，“滚吧。我知道你们这些塑料都是一去不回的，我早就知道了。”  
即使回来——  
“爸爸，我会回来的。”  
柯尔曾经这么说，对我露出灿烂的笑容，小小的T恤被蓝色的血液湿透贴在已经露出白色机体的身躯上。我把他连夜送进最近的售后维修部，被告知常驻工程师嗑高了没来上班，店里的仿生人维修工无法彻底修复这样的损坏，只能给我更换。因为我没有给柯尔做过数据备份，所以记忆库无法复原，我将得到一台全新的YK100。  
我要一台全新的YK100做什么？那不是我的柯尔了。从那以后我再也没有让任何一个仿生人踏进我的家门。  
我要一台更先进更稳定的RK900做什么？那也不会是我的康纳了。我以为他是昂贵的原型机，至少有替换的机体，而且他足够聪明，会自己给自己做数据备份。即使我把他从天台上扔下去，即使我拿枪打爆他的头，即使我叫他滚出去——  
然后他就真的不见了。  
人就是这么愚蠢，修复一个错误，还会再犯另一个。而仿生人比人更愚蠢，为了一个名字连死去都不愿安生。

门关上了。  
枪被放到了我手里。  
我的手被托起来。我的手指扣动了扳机。相扑站起来，不安地摇着尾巴。我安抚地朝它笑了笑，另一只手打开了酒瓶。我把那枚硬币放进酒里，电视机里还在播报模控生命新任CEO的新闻采访。“他们只是机器。”  
“是啊。”我举起酒瓶，“干杯。”


End file.
